


Zarkon's Little Ocean

by CrystalDragonette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dark Lance (Voltron), Lance works for Zarkon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Just some halfed smut with Lance and Zarkon when a Galran soldier informs them that Voltron is near. Lance is a commander. Just some self indulgence.





	Zarkon's Little Ocean

“Oh god!”

Clawed hands gripped the Cuban’s hips as he threw his head back, loud moans echoing throughout the room. 

“I can’t! Please, I can’t!”

The Emperor chuckled roughly before biting into his neck, relishing the cries he heard. This was far more entertaining than what he expected. 

“You can. You’ve done it before.” He always enjoyed this part. His partner gripped his shoulders, back arching just a bit as he sped up. His own groans joined in, claws digging in as the Cuban cried out. He collapsed against the Emperor’s chest, face flushed. “You did well, my little ocean.”

Scoffing was heard as the commander sat up. “Really, Zarkon?” He grinned dangerously. “ I always do well, you just need to catch up.”

“My lord!”

Both looked over to the guard kneeling near the door.

“What is it?”

“The lions of Voltron have arrived.”

Lance grinned, slipping off of Zarkon’s lap and getting dressed. “I say it’s time to show them what they lost. Mmmm, Zarkon? I'll go ready my ship.” He smirked as he walked out, hips swaying purposely as Zarkon laughed, low and dangerous. 

“Sir?”

“Let Commander Lance lead this battle. My ocean shall be the downfall of Voltron!”

\---

Lance smirked as he readied the ship, “This is going to be good.”


End file.
